


From Under His Nose

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	From Under His Nose

Title: From Under His Nose  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 557  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html) and [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html).

  
~

From Under His Nose

~

Seamus grinned at Harry. “Fancy seeing you here, mate!” he said cheerfully. “It’s good to see you.”

“You, too,” Harry said, extending his hand to shake Seamus’. “I wondered what you were up to.”

Seamus shrugged. “Oh, you know, this and that. What can I get you gents to drink?”

Remus smiled and ordered ales for both of them, and as Seamus walked away to fill the order, he said, “Old friend?”

“He was in my year, don’t you remember?”

Remus smiled ruefully. “I’m afraid my memory isn’t what it used to be. And I’m a bit focussed on you right now, Harry.”

Harry blushed, not sure what to say, but was saved from answering by Seamus’ return. “There you go,” he said, sliding the goblets in front of them. Then, with a wink, he continued, “And it’s on the house. Least I can do for an old professor and you, Harry.” Remus had reached into his pockets to pay, but stopped at that.

“That’s generous,” he said, “but I really should--”

Seamus waved him off. “No, really, it’s all right. Plus, Harry can make it up to me. Just agree to dinner.”

Glancing between Remus and Seamus, Harry didn’t know what to say. “I... um...”

“Harry Potter, is that you?”

Relieved, Harry turned his head to see Kingsley standing there. He scrambled to stand up but Kingsley simply pressed his shoulder to keep him seated. “I thought it was you,” he said. “Lucius wasn’t sure, but I was.”

“Indeed, Minister,” Lucius murmured, his tone dry. “Your eyesight appears to be much better than mine. I stand corrected.”

“Well, Harry, while I see you, I’ve been meaning to ask you to join me for dinner some time.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Even the Minister had been affected? He swallowed hard. “I don’t know if that’s appropriate, sir,” he said.

“Appropriate?” Kingsley froze, then his deep laughter made all the patrons in the pub look over. Harry blushed.

“Did you think I was asking you out on a date?” Kingsley said finally.

Smiling, Harry said, “I suppose not.”

But Kingsley had a contemplative look on his face. “Not that that’s such a bad idea,” he murmured. “You’re not bad looking, and you _are_ quite popular. Plus, the public likes you.”

Harry sighed. This spell was really beginning to bother him. How would he know if someone liked him for _him_ or if the spell had forced them to like him?

“My secretary will contact you, Harry, all right?”

Harry nodded, watching as Kingsley, closely followed by Lucius, left.

“I guess there’ll be no dating us ordinary folk if you’re seeing the Minister, eh?” Seamus muttered, clearly disappointed.

Remus smiled at him. “I’ll go out with you if you like,” he said, and as Harry watched, his former house-mate and former professor made plans for the evening. Apparently the Attraction Spell even worked on people around him.

_Just not on me._

Glumly, Harry left them at the bar and began to walk towards the door. When he was finally outside, he breathed a bit easier. Maybe it would be best to cancel the spell and...

“Oi! Harry!”

Harry froze in horror upon hearing that voice. Surely to Merlin this wasn’t happening...

~


End file.
